


Taking Care Of Each Other

by Fricksgirl_32



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Age Play, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dry Humping, Flogging, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Roleplaying Character, Slash, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 19:39:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17086484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fricksgirl_32/pseuds/Fricksgirl_32
Summary: They loved caring for whoever fell to their knees in need.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas all!! Okay so this is a Christmas/Thank You present for everyone who has supported me through these last couple of months! I hope you all enjoy, have a wonderful Holiday, and will see you guys next year!!

The two men looked down at the three that were now kneeling at their feet, loving the dynamic the five had created with each other. They knew they could go to one another when certain urges hit, yet still live their lives the way they had been. Their wives knew what they did and were okay with it as long as the kids stayed in the dark with what their Fathers did. 

It had been a few months since any of them had felt the need to submit, Kevin being the last. He had gone to Nick knowing the blond could take care of the certain urge Kevin had when it came to the younger man. Now, it was Nick on the other side along with AJ and Brian on his knees. 

Kevin and Howie knew they would have their hands full tonight, Kevin could see the wildness in AJ's brown eyes, begging to be tamed while his cousin and youngest brother were already slowly turning their mindsets to much younger ages, needing Howie. It had taken a bit longer for Brian to accept this part of him, but knowing his best friend had the same kink and Howie had been caring for the other blond the last few years helped Brian ease into it. 

Howie leaned down, running his hand through his boys' hair, smiling seeing them both had already sunk into their mindset and leaned into his touch. Howie loved being Daddy/Papa to the two blonds and was proud of Nick for being willing to share his Papa with the older man. 

"To the bedroom boys, I'll be there in a minute." Howie commanded lovingly. 

Nick and Brian quickly got up and chased each other up the stairs as if they were truly brothers, shutting their bedroom door and waited for Howie. The spare room had been created for just this occasion, making it look like two brothers actually shared the room. The three men downstairs heard the door close before Howie leaned over and kissed Kevin gently, grinning feeling the older man respond and the soft moan coming from AJ. The two oldest pulled away and grinned at the younger man. 

"Have fun loves." Howie grinned before getting up, running his hand through AJ's hair before heading upstairs where his boys were waiting for him. 

Kevin watched his lover head upstairs and shut the door before looking down at his own submissive for the night, grinning softly. 

"It's been awhile my pet." Kevin said. 

AJ nodded softly. "Yes Sir, I've been trying so hard to behave but felt the temptations start back up and knew I needed to come to you, needing the wildness tamed." 

Kevin shook and smiled, loving how the younger man came to him when he felt himself about to fall off the wagon. Kevin leaned down, running his hand down the side of AJ's face, hearing him sigh happily and lean into the large hand. 

"Bedroom now." Kevin commanded, seeing AJ shake and nod as he got up and quickly moved the the master bedroom. Kevin soon following behind, shutting and locking the door. AJ was kneeling at the bed, his clothes already being removed knowing Sir would want him naked when he came in. 

"Well done my pet." Kevin praised. 

"Thank you Sir." AJ smiled, looking up. 

"On the bed on your back." Kevin instructed. 

AJ nodded and quickly moved up to the bed, thankful Kevin had been mindful of his knees giving him issues recently. AJ's breathing had already hiked as Kevin came back with a few things, smiling at his bad boy. He stripped down his own clothes, feeling AJ's eyes on him the entire time. The older man crawled up over AJ, their cocks brushing up against each other, causing the younger man to arch up. 

"Oh Sir!" AJ whimpered. 

"I've missed having my bad boy under me." Kevin grunted, arching down teasing the tattooed man. 

Kevin knew AJ needed more then the teasing of the grinding, he pulled away getting an instant whimper from the loss of contact. 

"Hands up and wrapped around the headboard." 

"Yes Sir." 

AJ wrapped his hands around one of the bars of the headboard knowing Kevin wouldn't tie him down as long as he didn't let go. His eyes went wide seeing the older man grab the flogger, running it down his chest and thigh before bringing it down on the bare flesh. 

"FUCK!" AJ cried out, his body arching up, his hands gripping the bar tighter. 

Kevin grinned seeing his young lover arch up, flicking his wrist again, letting the smack fill the room. AJ's grip on the bar tightened as he opened his eyes seeing his oldest lover slowly stroking himself, his breathing catching in his throat at the sight.

"Like what you see my pet?" Kevin asked. 

AJ gulped and nodded. "Yes Sir, makes me so hot watching you stroke yourself." 

Kevin groaned as he put the flogger down, crawling back onto the bed. AJ grinned seeing his lover's eyes dark with lust and need. Kevin covered the younger man's body, leaning down and kissing his lover. 

"I'm so proud of you my love." Kevin whispered. 

AJ whimpered and arched up against his love, groaning loudly. He could feel his cock throbbing with need and want. Kevin grinned, pulling his leg up between the other man's legs, letting AJ dry hump up against him.

"Kev.." AJ whimpered. 

"Does that feel good baby?" 

"God yes!" 

AJ continued to hump against Kevin's leg as the older man started kissing down his neck and chest, moving further down. He looked up seeing his lover's hands still wrapped around the bar of the headboard. 

"You can let go sweetheart." Kevin panted, going back to kissing down AJ's body. 

AJ let go, his hands going straight into Kevin's short hair, pushing him down. Kevin grinned feeling his lover's hands in his hair, pushing him down further. Kevin kissed down AJ's thighs before running his tongue up the base. 

"Kevin love.." AJ whimpered. 

"I'm gonna take good care of you sweetness." Kevin promised. 

Kevin finally slid his hot, warm mouth down the length of AJ's cock, holding his hips down as he moved up and down, loving the hands that were in his hair, gripping and guiding him. 

"Damn..." AJ panted, looking down at the man between his legs. 

Kevin continued to suck in earnest, wanting to taste the thick cream. AJ whimpered and wiggled under the other man despite those large hands holding him down. Kevin could tell the younger man was close, reaching down to play with his balls. 

"KEVIN!!" AJ cried out, his load shooting down the other man's throat. Kevin sighed happily, swallowing the thickness. Kevin finally pulled away, looking up at the now very spent man. 

Kevin moved back over AJ, groaning softly as his own cock was still throbbing and begging for attention, pre dripping from the tip. 

"AJ." Kevin whined softly. 

The younger man smiled, running his hand down his lover's chest, wrapping his hand around the base of his thick cock. He grinned loving the reaction he got from Kevin. 

"Love please." Kevin pleaded softly. 

AJ groaned softly, rubbing the thick cock as it throbbed in his hand. Kevin humped the other man's hand, both loving the dry humping they did with each other, more then being inside one another knowing they got plenty of that from their other three lovers. 

Kevin lowered his head, capturing AJ's lips with his, both kissing and making out as AJ's stroking became faster and more encouraging. He wanted to feel the creaminess of Kevin's cum spray all over him, marking him. AJ loved when any of his lovers would mark him as theirs. 

He finally pulled away, both panting as Kevin's hips hadn't stopped moving. Green and brown looking at each other, never breaking contact with each other. They could see the love in each others eyes. 

"Let go lover." AJ panted. "I wanna feel that thickness on me." 

Kevin growled loudly as he closed his eyes, body shaking and tensing up shooting his entire load all over AJ's stomach. 

"FUCK AJ!!' Kevin cried out, his hips and AJ's hand not stopping until the older man was completely spent. AJ pulled his hand away, licking the cum that had covered it. 

Kevin rolled over onto the bed panting hard, sighing softly feeling AJ move next to him, kissing his chest and neck gently. Kevin wrapped his arm around the younger man pulling him close. They looked into each others eyes, Kevin smiling seeing his young lover's brown eyes soften as the temptations to fall had disappeared for now. 

"Thank you my love." AJ said softly. 

Kevin smiled, pulling him into his embrace kissing him gently. "You never have to thank me for keeping you from falling darlin." 

After a few minutes, Kevin got up to unlock the door knowing the other three would want to join them once Howie was done taking care of his boys. Kevin smiled before laying back down next to AJ, pulling him into his arms. 

"You think they will join us?" AJ asked, looking up at the older man. 

Kevin nodded. "You know they normally do." 

AJ yawned feeling Kevin's fingers in his hair, rubbing gently. "Go to sleep my wild one." 

AJ chuckled before snuggling close and closing his eyes, Kevin following not to far behind knowing the other three would be joining them soon so they could all cuddle with each other.


	2. Chapter 2

Howie closed the door and locked it before turning, smiling with a soft groan seeing his two boys laying against each other on the bed. They already had their shirts off, Nick knowing how much his younger brother loved having the bare skin contact. Brian had his eyes closed, head back against his older brother's shoulder. Howie couldn't help but smile knowing Brian loved playing a younger age, letting Nick slide into the big brother role both men knew he missed so much. 

Nick already had his hand inside Brian's pants, stroking and whispering softly into his brother's ear, Brian's face was a slight red as Nick stroked him softly. Nick finally looked up and smiled seeing his Papa watching them. 

"Hi Papa." Nick said softly, Brian's eyes opening seeing his Daddy. 

Howie walked over to the bed, smiling as he crawled over to his boys. Brian's face turned a brighter red, looking down. Nick leaned down and nuzzled his little brother gently. 

"Hey, it's okay." Nick whispered encouragingly, Brian looking up. 

"Hi Daddy." Brian said softly. 

Howie smiled. "Hi baby boy, your brother taking good care of you?" 

Brian smiled and nodded. "Yes Daddy." 

Nick pulled his hand out of his brother's pants, getting a soft whimper from the other boy. 

"It's okay, I'm not going anywhere." Nick reassured. "Would it be okay if Papa plays with us?" 

Brian looked between his brother and Daddy, nodding softly. "Yeah, Daddy can." 

Howie and Nick smiled softly, both knowing Brian was still getting used to this certain kink and dynamic the three had created together. Howie moved up and kissed his oldest boy lovingly, Nick sighing contently as he kissed his Papa back. Brian sighed and whimpered causing the two to break away and look at the youngest boy. 

"What's wrong baby boy?" Howie asked. 

"I want a kiss from Daddy too." Brian replied. 

Howie chuckled softly and nodded, leaning down, giving his youngest boy a soft kiss, loving the feel of Brian responding to the kiss. Howie ran his hand up Brian's leg gently, hearing him give off a soft whimper, wiggling back against Nick. 

"Brian.." Nick whimper, leaning down and kissing his little brother's neck gently. 

Howie and Nick heard a soft whine from the younger boy, both looking at him. 

"What's wrong Brian?" Nick asked. 

The younger boy wiggled feeling his cock throb inside his pants. "Do you want Papa to take your pants off?" Nick asked. 

"Yes please.." Brian whined. 

"Lift up for me baby boy." Howie said, pulling Brian's pants off as the boy lifted up. 

"Oh baby, so big and hard for Daddy." Howie grinned, seeing the soft blush on Brian's face. 

Nick continued to kiss and love on his brother, encouraging and reassuring Brian that it was okay and that he was loved. 

"Does Brian want Papa to play with him?" Nick whispered softly, seeing his baby brother shake. 

"Uh huh.." Brian panting softly. 

"Spread for Papa." Nick whispered, moving away just enough so Brian could spread his legs a bit better, whimpering feeling his brother move away. 

"Nicky.." Brian's eyes went wide looking up at his big brother. 

"I'm here." 

Nick laid down, running his hand through Brian's soft locks. He smiled softly at his brother, kissing him gently. Brian's body relaxing completely as he kissed his brother back. 

Howie groaned softly watching his two boys kiss while his own kisses moved up his youngest boy's leg and thigh gently. Brian pulled away and looked down seeing his Daddy so close to his jerking cock. 

"Daddy..." Brian panted. 

Howie looked up and smiled, kissing all around Brian's thick cock. "Don't worry baby boy, Daddy won't do anything until baby boy says so." Nick traced his fingers up and down Brian's stomach and chest gently, smiling seeing Brian's breathing hike. His cock throbbing between his legs while his Daddy continued to kiss over his thighs and stomach gently, looking up at his baby boy. 

"Daddy please." Brian whimpered, arching up against Howie gently. 

"Tell Daddy what you want baby boy, you know we use our words." Howie reminded. 

Brian's breathing became faster and heavier. "Please suck on me Daddy." 

Howie let out a loud moan before running his tongue up the base of Brian's cock, getting an instant arch and whine. Nick kissed up Brian's neck and cheek lovingly before moving back down. 

"How's that feel?" Nick whispered softly. 

Brian closed his eyes and whined feeling his Daddy's warm tongue continuing to move up and down the base of his baby boy's cock. 

"Feels so good Nicky.." Brian panted, his hips arching up against Howie's tongue. 

"I know it does, Papa does such a good job sucking on us." 

Nick pulled Brian into his arms, holding him close as his Papa slid his mouth down Brian's full length, moaning softly. 

"Daddy..." Brian whimpered. 

"That's it Brian." Nick encouraged. "Just enjoy Papa's warm mouth sucking on you." 

Howie groaned loudly, loving how Nick always encouraging his little brother to give in and enjoy himself. He continued to move his mouth up and down Brian's cock, groaning loudly knowing Brian was close. 

"Nicky.." Brian whimpered, his hips arching up against his Daddy, loving the feel of the warmth wrapped around his cock. 

"You gonna cum?" Nick asked softly. "You know how much Papa likes when we cum inside his mouth." 

Brian nodded as his body tensed up, his cock throbbing and shooting the thick load inside his Daddy's mouth. 

"DADDY!!" Brian cried out, arching back against his big brother, listening to Nick whisper encouraging, dirty, words to his baby brother. 

Howie swallowed his baby boy's cum happily, sucking him completely dry before pulling off and licking his lips. He kisses his way back up Brian's body straight to his lips, moaning softly feeling Brian respond. 

Brian pulled out of his mindset just for a moment, smiling at both his lovers. 

"Thank you both for still taking things so slow with me." Brian said. 

Both his lovers nodded, the three sharing a kiss. "Of course baby, we want you to be comfortable with all this." Nick replied, Howie nodding softly. 

Howie ran his hand through Brian's hair, moving down his jawline smiling softly. 

"You wanna go back under my love?" Howie asked softly. 

Brian nodded knowing Nick and Howie still needed to be cared for. 

"Yes, I wanna help take care of you guys." 

The three men smiled as Brian and Nick went back under, Howie smiling happily loving the time he got when the blonds wanted to be his boys. Brian smiled up at his Daddy, nuzzling up against his chest gently. 

"Thank you Daddy, you made me feel so good." Brian whimpered softly. 

Howie wrapped his arms around his youngest boy, rocking him gently. "Anytime baby boy, Daddy loves you and giving you the special care you need." 

Nick whimpered softly not trying seem needy but his cock was throbbing and leaking with pre, wanting to be touched and played with. 

Howie and Brian looked at the oldest boy and smiled, Brian becoming bold and moving right between his older brother's legs, shocking both Howie and Nick. 

"Brian...are you sure?" Nick asked, his breathing already heavy. 

Brian looked up at his big brother and nodded softly. "Please let me." 

"Of course Brian, I'll let you suck on me anytime." Nick smiled, running his hand through his little brother's blond curls before laying back against the headboard and spreading so Brian had room. Howie moved next to his boys, beaming proudly at his youngest. 

Brian smiled up at his Daddy before leaning down, letting his tongue swipe over the head causing Nick to arch and cry out. Howie slowly stroked his cock, watching his boys have some fun with each other. 

"Brian.." Nick closed his eyes, hand in Brian's hair as he guided his mouth up and down the base. Brian sighed happily, enjoying the guidance of his big brother. 

"You boys make me so proud." Howie moaned, his hand moving a bit faster. 

Nick opened his eyes and smiled looking at his Papa. "He's doing such a good job Papa, his mouth feels so good." 

Brian's face turned a bright red hearing the praise from his brother, focusing back on making him feel good, loving the feel of Nick's cock in his mouth. 

Howie felt his hand being pushed off his cock, looking down seeing Nick's hand replacing his own, stroking him. 

"Mmmm, Papa loves his oldest hand on him." Howie sighed. 

Nick grinned as he continued to arch and guide Brian's mouth. "I know Papa." 

Brian groaned around his brother's cock watching Nick stroke his Daddy, sucking a bit faster. He loved the reaction he was getting from his older brother, feeling his hips move up against him. 

Brian looked over at his Daddy both knowing they had a surprise of the older boy. 

"Nicky, let Brian up." Howie said softly. 

Nick nodded and loosened his grip so Brian could pull off, getting a whine from the other blond. 

Howie moved down to his youngest, both grinning before Brian moved away. Nick's panting was hard and fast not knowing what was going on, his eyes never leaving his brother or Papa. 

Howie grinned as his fingers trailed down Nick's thigh and over his balls gently. 

"Papa.." Nick whimpered. 

"Open up for me big boy." Howie cooed softly. 

Nick pulled his legs up, spreading himself wide for his Papa. Howie settled down between his boy's legs before running a finger over Nick's tight hole, getting a whimper and whine from him. Brian's cock was semi hard again as he watched his Daddy open his big brother up, smiling softly knowing what was about to happen. 

Howie and Brian had had some morning fun in the shower while the others slept, wanting to find a way to thank Nick for not only sharing Howie with Brian but also for going slow with the older man. It also resulted in Brian confessing he needed to go under. 

"Baby boy, move over and straddle your brother's face." Howie instructed lovingly. 

Nick's eyes went wide watching Brian straddle his face, legs on either side of his head, a semi hard cock hanging right above his mouth. Nick licked his lips wanting his little brother's cock in his mouth. Howie leaned over and kissed his youngest boy while pushing a finger inside his oldest warm hole. 

"Your brother is so tight baby boy." Howie groaned, pumping his finger in and out before adding another. 

Brian whined watching his Daddy open up his big brother, he could hear Nick's whine and whimpers, his hips pushing down against his Papa's fingers. Brian looked down seeing Nick's cock throbbing and begging to be sucked. 

Howie pulled his fingers out, getting a whine from his boy before slicking up his cock and lifting Nick's legs up over his shoulders. 

"Baby boy ready to suck on Nick while Daddy fucks him?" 

Brian grinned and nodded, leaning down and wrapping his warm mouth around his brother once again as Howie pushed inside. 

"OHHHHH PAPA!! BRIAN!!" Nick cried out, arching up. 

Howie groaned as he moved inside his boy, panting watching Brian suck on his older brother knowing none of them would last much longer. 

Brian arched down against Nick's face, his cock running across Nick's lips, leaving a trail of pre. Nick instantly opened up, pulling his little brother's cock inside his mouth, getting a instant groan from the younger boy as his body shook. 

"That's it boys.." Howie panted, his pace never slowing. 

Brian was now fully hard again, his cock throbbing inside Nick's mouth as the three men worked for their releases knowing they wouldn't last much longer. Brian looked up seeing his Daddy's eyes closed, arching into his brother in earnest, so close to shooting his load. 

Howie gave one last good thrust before screaming out both boy's names, causing a chain reaction as the brothers shot their loads into each others mouths, swallowing and sucking each other dry. 

Nick felt his lover pull out of him as both he and Brian fell onto the bed, all three panting hard and fast. Howie and Nick pulled Brian into their arms, snuggling with each other as they caught their breaths, trying to calm down.

"I love you both so much." Brian panted softly.

"We love you too." 

The three lovers finally got up and headed for the master bedroom, going in and curling up with their other two loves. Nick pulled Kevin into his arms as Howie wrapped his own around Nick, Brian doing the same to AJ. They fell into a world of contentment and love, happy to take care of each other when needed.


End file.
